rumors of the flying birds
by tamachon
Summary: Hipotesis, reaksi dan tanggapan Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi serta Sonoko-sensei terhadap sebuah rumor absurd—Edogawa dan Haibara berpacaran./"Ah, Edogawa-kun yang membelikannya; dia sangat baik, ya?"/ somehow, slightly, Conan x Ai. For Fuchaoife. Crack.


**sinopsis.** Hipotesis, reaksi dan tanggapan Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi serta Sonoko-sensei terhadap sebuah rumor _absurd_—Edogawa dan Haibara berpacaran./_"Ah, Edogawa-kun yang membelikannya; dia sangat baik, ya?"/ _somehow, slightly, Conan x Ai. For Fuchaoife. Crack.

**rating**. T (atau K plus, mungkin?)

**peringatan**. _extreme crack ahead_. POV gak menentu, makian, humor gagal, typos ama _bad_ diksi. *_winkwink_* C:

_**foreword**_. aloha, salam kenal masyarakat _fandom_ Meitantei Conan! saya hanyalah penulis biasa yang transit sebentar buat mengirim _fic_ Conan x Ai yang merupakan _late birthday fic_ buat temen saya _slash_ **partner-in-crime**, Fuchaoife, penulis gaje yang niru-niru _nickname_ saya—('Fuu')—yang sekarang udah berevolusi jadi salah satu Dewi di fandom Naruto. kalau anda pengemar SasuSaku, segera cek cerita-cerita miliknya, dijamin levelnya tingkat Sarasvati :D *eh *maksudmu?

yup, seperti yang tertoreh pada sinopsis cerita, fic ini _Crack_. _like_, _Crack_. jadi, _setting_-nya—disini Conan _dkk_ berumur empat belas tahun dan merupakan siswa SMP Teitan tahun kedua—sama sekali tidak masuk akal, apalagi pendeskripsian para karakter. Hiperbolis. Yup. Hiperbolis.

yaudah, sudah cukup bacot saya, selamat membaca C;

(buat **kamu**—iya, orang yang _request_ barang ini—gua gak jamin kalau mutunya tinggi_. i've warned ya before_ :p)

ps: bahasa indonesia saya karatan banget, jadi saya minta maaf sebelumnya :)

.

—_**bird rumor**_  
(ato bahasa indo-nya, kabar burung, ato rumor burung, ato mungkin burung yang itu—ehem, _whatever, take your pick_)

.

Semua orang tahu kalau gadis bernama Haibara Ai itu adalah seorang pribadi yang pendiam dan dingin—tipe cewek yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi samping jendela dan membaca buku-buku yang mengulas tentang kemanusiaan dan 'Cara Memasak Sayur Agar Terlihat Seperti Daging', lengkap dengan _headset_ yang mengeluarkan suara bertipe_ jazz_ milik Norah Jones.

Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa ia berteman baik dengan Wakil Ketua Kelas 2-3 yang memiliki kadar cuek dan sifat _indiferent_; yang hampir sama levelnya dengan sang gadis yang sudah disebutkan di paragraf sebelumnya. Siapakah dia? Tidak lain adalah Edogawa Conan, cowok dengan tubuh jangkung dan kaki pemain sepak bola, senyum kharismatik serta kacamata yang menghiasi permata cokelatnya.

Melupakan fakta bahwa sifat mereka hampir—_hampir_—seperti nanas dibelah dua, hal yang mampu membuat kedua insan ini berteman baik—(sampai pada level tinggal bersama, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa)—adalah fakta bahwa level intelegensi mereka ada pada level yang sama.

(-peringkat **satu** Edogawa Conan  
peringkat **dua**, Haibara Ai-)

Dengan skor yang bisa dibilang jauh diatas anak-anak seusia meraka.

Jadi bayangkan saja, teriakan para murid-murid SMP Teitan ketika pada hari Senin pagi yang cerah, tiba-tiba Haibara-_san_ datang dengan tas Fusae bergantung dengan rapi di pundaknya, dan ketika ditanya malah menjawab,

_"Ah, Edogawa-kun yang membelikannya, dia sangat baik, ya?" jawabnya sambil _tersenyum_,  
dibalas dengan dengusan Edogawa-kun yang terus saja berjalan._

Bukan hanya itu saja, selama empat hari berturut-turut, barang-barang merek Fusae terus menghiasi tubuh Haibara—dompet, tas, dompet, tas, topi, dompet, tas, dompet—

—entah apa saja yang terjadi, yang penting rasa penasaran tiga orang itu melebihi rasa penasaran seluruh murid SMP Teitan.

_Dan mereka bertekad untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa ada ekspresi alien—_**senyum**_—di wajah Haibara._

_._

**-HALO! PERKENALKAN NAMAKU KOJIMA GENTA, KETUA KELAS 2-3 DAN AKU SUKA MAKAN! AHAHAHAHA~ EH? CONAN DAN HAIBARA-SAN BERPACARAN ITU GAK MUNGKIN, HABIS AYUMI 'KAN SUKANYA AMA CONAN, JADI CONAN HARUS SAMA AYUMI!  
Walau aku gak tega, sih...**

.

(conan-centric:.

Conan baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk.

Minus teriakan dan tangisan para pengemar selama empat hari terakhir yang mencurigai ia dengan Haibara berpacaran—("Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku muntah.."), pertanyaan Sonoko yang mejurus kearah yang tidak masuk akal—("T-tunggu, jika kalian berpacaran dan tinggal bersama-),dan senyuman gadis berambut kemerahan itu—("Ah, Edogawa-kun, terima kasih sekali lagi atas tasnya.")—, ia baru menyadari bahwa empat hari lalu juga merupakan hari pertama tabungannya tersentuh. _Empat belas juta yen itu bukanlah angka yang kecil.._

Namun sesaat setelah hembusan nafas keluar diri mulutnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya terasa gelap, seperti ada yang beridiri di depannya; seseorang yang bertubuh besar, baju judo yang sudah sedikit agak kotor, dan otot-otot yang bukan sekedar tampilan—

—"ada apa, Genta?" Conan melirik kearah Ketua Kelas 2-3 itu dari balik kacamatanya yang selalu ia pakai—bahkan ketika sedang latihan maupun bertanding bola.

Ketika yang ditanya hanya gelagapan, Conan menawarkannya untuk mengambil tempat di sampingnya, dan ketika Genta bergerak, pemandangan lapangan sepak bola beserta rekan setimnya yang sedang bermain kembali muncul dalam pandangan. Latihan pagi ini berjalan lancar, jika seperti ini terus, juara musim ini tidak akan jauh dari genggaman tangan tim SMP Teitan.

"Umm, Conan..."

Pandangannya beralih kepada Kapten _Detective Boys_, dan Conan hanya membalas dengan, "Ya, Genta?"

Sikap Genta yang seperti ini tidak biasa. Cowok bertubuh besar ini, jika memiliki pertanyaan, akan langsung menanyakannya dengan lantang tanpa ada rasa takut, seperti—

—("Ayumi-chan, sejak kapan kau mulai pakai bra?")

_'Jangan-jangan ia terlibat sesuatu...'_

Genta menggertakkan giginya, dan ini malah membuat Conan bertambah gugup. Apa yang bisa membuat seorang Genta seperti ini? Apakah ia menjadi saksi suatu kasus kriminal lagi? Ataukah salah seorang anggota keluarganya diserang? Ataukah—

"A... apa kau dengan Haibara-san... b-b-b—"

Oh tidak, jangan katakan kalau Genta juga—

"...—berpacaran?"

_Ah._

Kenapa semua orang itu berpikir seperti itu?

Apakah mereka melihat ia dan Haibara bergandengan tangan? Tidak. (walau kadang ia harus menyeret gadis itu untuk keluar dari lab Biologi)  
Apakah mereka melihat ia dan Haibara melempar tatapan penuh cinta? Tidak. (hanya tatapan lembut ketika Ayumi mulai menceritakan tentang kakaknya Yumiko, pada Haibara)  
Apakah mereka melihat ia dan Haibara _berciuman_? Tidak. (kalau secara tidak langsung, sih, sering)  
Apakah ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Haibara berpacaran? **TIDAK**. (sejak empat hari lalu jika ditanya, ia hanya diam, _karena mau tidak mau, ini adalah __**tujuan**__nya_)

Ia masih memiliki pujaan hati yang menunggu kepulangannya.

Jadi, kenapa otak siswi-siswa SMP Teitan malah sampai pada konklusi tak masuk akal (yang merupakan _tujuan_nya); Ia dan Haibara BER-PA-CA-RAN?

_(Walaupun hari sudah sore, para anggota klub sepak bole terus berlatih tanpa henti, tidak terkecuali dirinya. Padahal ia sudah janji akan pulang bareng dengan Ai. Tiba-tiba suara merdunya terdengar.  
"Conan-kun, ayo pulang bareng!" Ai melambai, senyumnya yang cantik merekah dengan sangat indah. Bahkan latar mentari merah yang menghiasi pemandangan tidak dapat menandingi kecantikan kekasihnya itu.  
"Ah, iya, sebentar lagi latihan selesai, kok, Ai-chan." Ia berlari mendekati malaikat berambut kemerahan itu.  
Ai tersenyum lagi. "Oke, kutunggu didepan gerbang, ya, sayang~"  
"Iya, _sweetie_~"  
Kecupan di pipi.  
"Ah, Conan-kun genit, ah!" Conan tertawa dan medekati Ai lagi, kali ini berfokus pada bibir kecilnya.  
Wajah tersipu merah dan—)_

"H-HOEEEEEEEEEEEEK,"

Genta yang terkaget segera meenggucang-guncang tubuhnya, "O-oi, Co-Conan, kau kenapa-... O-OI!"

Dan Edogawa Conan pun limbung dan jatuh terkapar dengan muntahan _mozaik_ yang menyebur keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah permata cokelat milik Ran yang bermandikan air mata serta senyum penuh kegembiraan milik Haibara.

.

"E-EH? CONAN-KUN JATUH PINGSAN?" seluruh murid didalam kelas langsung menyumbat telinga mereka—dengan tangan, jari, bahkan _pensil_—ketika Yoshida Ayumi, sang Primadona sekolah mulai membuka mulut.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang sudah terbiasa dengan suara melengking tingkat dewa milik teman sejak kecil mereka itu hanya mengangguk, seraya mengambil kursi mereka masing-masing dan duduk di samping dan di depan Ayumi.

Genta mengunyah roti yakisoba yang ia beli sehabis membopong Conan ke ruang UKS dan tatapannya mulai menerawang, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, "Iya, ketika kutanya tentang hal, uhh... 'itu'...—" ia melihat mata ayumi menyipit, "...—tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan uhh, dia... muntah?" pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, menurut Genta, ia bahkan mulai kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskan roti dalam genggamannya.

Mitsuhiko menundukkan kepala. "Aku penasaran apakah rumor itu benar, habis.." ia mencuri pandang pada Ayumi yang mulai mengalihkan fokusnya ke luar jendela, "...Conan dan Haibara-san 'kan, memang dekat..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Genta dan menerima tatapan yang berkata, 'AWAS KAU KALAU AYUMI-CHAN MENANGIS' dan ia segera menundukkan kepala lagi.

Ayumi menghela napas.

Mitsuhiko dan Genta mengerjapkan mata mereka kearah gadis berbando itu.

"Sudahlah, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun," Ayumi meletakkan kedua lengannya keatas meja dan mengistirahatkan dagunya, alis mengerut dengan mata terpejam. "Aku tahu kalau Conan-kun dan Ai-chan memang sulit dimengerti—mereka berdua sering menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kita bertiga."

Genta dan Mitsuhiko saling berhadapan. Memang benar, kadang mereka bertiga sering bingung dengan pembicaraan Conan dan Haibara-san; mereka berdua sering mengucapkan kata-kata sulit dan kalimat bermakna ambigu—terutama Haibara-san—yang seringkali meninggalkan Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko mengerutkan alis mereka dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Ketika mereka bertanya pada Conan apa maksud Haibara-san, ia hanya menggeleng dan berkata,

_"Tak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya candaan Haibara,"_

Dan mereka bertiga pun memiliki pertanyaan baru, _"Bagaimana bisa kalimat yang berisi kata-kata seperti, 'darah', 'kekasih', 'pengorbanan' dan 'rahasia' bisa dijadikan candaan?" _

Bahkan selera humor dua orang itu tidak bisa mereka mengerti.

"Tapi," Ayumi mengangkat wajahnya yang sejenak tenggelam oleh kedua lengannya sebelum menghembuskan napas lagi, "mungkin aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Ai-chan,"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko menelan ludah. Selalu, jika ada hal dari Conan dan Haibara-san yang ingin mereka tanya, pasti mereka akan menanyakannya pada Conan, bukan pada Haibara-san.

Dan, Ayumi akan bertanya pada Haibara-san.

PADA HAIBARA-SAN.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan, _headset_ menghiasi kedua telinganya. Pemandangan itu hanyalah pemandangan biasa, namun yang tidak biasa adalah senyum yang merekah di bibir _Ice Queen_ SMP Teitan tersebut.

.

(ai-centric:.

Ai sangat senang.

—sangatsangatsangat senang, ia bahkan sempat menari di koridor sekolah, sambil bersenandung 'What The Hell' milik Avril Lavigne.

Kenyataan bahwa Ai mengetahui lagu itu saja sudah cukup mengagetkan.

(_she's fucking skipping and humming and giggling like a __**damned **__little girl_)

Para siswa yang mendapati pemandangan itu hanya bisa mengangkat dagu mereka yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai, dan mengucek mata mereka, untuk memastikan—ASTAGA GADIS YANG DIKENAL SANGAT DINGIN ITU MENYAPA SEORANG GURU YANG KEBETULAN LEWAT!

Sang guru yang entah beruntung atau sial itu hanya bisa membalas salam Ai dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan senyum yang terancam berubah menjadi—APAKAH INI HARUM SHAMPO STROBERI YANG TERCIUM DARI RAMBUT GADIS ITU ATAU SANG GURU HANYA BERHALUSINASI KARENA BARU-BARU SAJA SEBUAH SENYUM YANG SANGAT CANTIK TERPAMPANG DIMUKA SEORANG HAIBARA AI?

Namun Ai tidak memperdulikan jasad-jasad para pahlawan yang telah gugur di medan perang—ugh, para guru dan siswa yang sedang sibuk kabur dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-3.

Ketika papan kelasnya masuk kedalam jarak pandangan, Ai menggeser pintu dan matanya berbinar, rambut panjangnya termainkan oleh angin, senyumnya sekali lagi merekah, dan—

"PAGIIII~!"

BAAAAAAANG

—bunyi dagu-dagu yang bertemu lantai, dan—

Wajah cantik itu cemberut, dan kedua tangan bertemu pinggang, "Uhh, halo? Kubilang pagi kok tidak ada yang menjawab..."

UUUHHHHHHHHH

"P-PAGI AI—"

"Hm?"

"—CHAN!"

(senyumsenyumsenyum & mata berbinar terang)

"Pagi, teman-teman!"

(-di lain sisi...)

"Mitsuhiko-kun, d-darah, uhh..."

"...A-AGH."

"O-oi, Mi-Mitsu..."

"A—AGGH—BAR—RRRAA-S-S-SAN?"

"...m-mimisan... umm, U-UKS, yuk?"

"...ugh, sini biar kugendong..."

"...hati-hati Genta-kun..."

(Karena seaneh-anehnya kelakukan Ai selama empat hari ini, tadi adalah yang paling parah)

.

**Hai, namaku Yoshida Ayumi, aku suka soda, sushi dan terutama, bando pemberian ayahku! Um, ini bukan rahasia lagi sih, tapi aku sedang suka seseorang... tapi, teman baikku juga kelihatannya menyukainya... mana yang harus kupilih, cinta atau pertemanan? Bingung!**

.

(ayumi-centric:.

Yoooshh, Ayumi tak akan ragu lagi! Mitsuhiko-kun tumbang, bahkan guru matematika mereka yang seharusnya mengajar juga sudah jadi korban, jadi Ayumi tak akan tinggal diam lagi!

Target sudah ditemukan! Seperti biasa, Ai-chan duduk di kursi samping jendela, di sudut ruangan. Ayumi melirik kursi disebelah Ai-chan yang kosong—tempat duduk milik Conan-kun.

Dada Ayumi sedikit berdegup mengingat bisikan-bisikan rahasia milik mereka berdua di tengah jam-jam pelajaran, bahkan kadang Conan-kun dimarahi guru karena terlalu menaruh konsentrasi dalam pembicaraannya dengan Ai-chan.

Angin berhembus dan Ayumi menatap teman baiknya itu sekali lagi.

_Strawberry Peach_.

Rambut Ai-chan memang memiliki warna yang unik, cokelat tapi juga sedikit berwarna kemerahan—menghasilkan warna yang mendekati merah muda tua, sama seperti waktu mereka SD dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah panjang rambut Ai-chan yang sekarang sudah melewati pundak. Ayumi sudah terbiasa berambut pendek dari dulu memilih untuk tetap setia pada panjang rambutnya yang hanya sampai sebahu.

Warna matanya juga lain dari kebanyakan orang yang Ayumi kenal—biru keunguan.

(_—seperti safir yang tertempa langit malam_)

Cantik.

Ai-chan memang cantik.

Kadang Ayumi bingung mengapa titel Primadona sekolah diberikan padanya, ketika orang yang memiliki mata rabun saja tahu bahwa sang _Ice Queen_ adalah gadis tercantik di seluruh Akademi Teitan.

"Yoshida-san?"

Mata Ayumi mengerjap. Ai-chan sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, _headset_-nya sudah terletak diatas meja. Astaga, ia sudah terlalu lama menatap Ai-chan, sampai-sampai—

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Ayumi mengangguk dengan cepat, semburat merah karena malu menghiasi wajah mungilnya. "I-iya!" Ia lalu duduk didepan Ai-chan, dan ketika ia melihat sepasang manik biru keunguan menatapnya dengan pandangan monoton, Ayumi tiba-tiba ingin lari dan menghilang dari muka bumi.

_'B-bagaimana aku menanyakan hal ini? Atau lebih tidak usah? H-hyaaaaaa—'_

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"..Eh?"

Ai-chan mengistirahatkan pipi kanannya diatas telapak tangan kanannya sembari tersenyum simpul. "Apa Kojima-kun dan Tsuburaya-kun melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"E-EH?" kenapa ekspresi wajahnya ini bisa dikaitkan dengan Mitsuhiko-kun dan Genta-kun? Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, Ayumi merasa tenang karena wajah Ai-chan sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi—monoton dan kadang disertai senyum kecil. "Ng-nggak, kok... hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Ayumi yakin bahwa ujung bibir Ai-chan yand sedikit naik itu bukanlah ilusi. Aaaagggh, Ai-chan ini pura-pura tidak tahu saja!

"...itu..."

Alis berwarna cokelat naik. "Itu apa?"

Raut wajah Ayumi berubah cemberut. "Ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Ai-chan terlihat sedang menahan tawa. "Itu apaaaaaaa, Ayumi-_chan_?"

Ah.

_BRAAAAK_

"KAU INI PACARAN SAMA CONAN-KUN ATAU TIDAK, SIH?"

Seisi ruangan menoleh kearah Ayumi, dan kali ini gadis berbando itu ingin sekali menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam sebab ia baru saja berteriak pada Ai-chan. Plus menggebrak mejanya.

Yang diteriaki hanya diam, mata sedikit membelalak dan tangan terlipat. Ayumi menatap dengan seksama ekspresi Ai-chan, begitupula dengan seantero kelas yang sudah siap menajamkan telinga mereka akan jawaban yang bakal keluar dari mulut gadis itu. (Rumor bahwa Edogawa dan Haibara yang berpacaran memang menimbulkan bermacam-macam pertanyaan dari banyak pihak, dan rasa penasaran akan hubungan mereka yang pasti telah menghantui warga SMP Teitan selama empat hari terakhir ini.)

Dan jawaban itu, Ayumi tahu, akan mereka dapatkan sekarang.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, gerombolan siswa-siswi maupun guru telah berkerumunan di depan pintu kelas 2-3, membuat Ayumi bertambah gugup.

Telan ludah (—_gulp_)

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis (—tes).

Gadis berambut merah itu tetap diam, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Ayumi, malah, ia membuang wajah dan menatap jendela di samping tempat duduknya.

Penonton kecewa, saudara-saudara.

Para penduduk mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang terhenti seperti berbicara, membuat PR, menngoda cewek, buang air di toilet, sampai—

"Aku.."

—bibir merah muda terbuka.

Semua kepala menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"...akan pergi menjenguk Edogawa-kun."

Sandwich jatuh, "e-eh?"

Pulpen jatuh, "Ha-Haibara-san?"

Kepala jatuh, "a-apa...-"

Rahang jatuh, "maksudmu...?"

Tisu toilet jatuh. "ANJIRIT BILANG KEK DARITADI KITA SEMUA UDAH PADA SERU NUNGGU JAWABAN LO TAAAUUUUUUKKK! GUA BORO-BORO GAK BERAK LANTARAN PENASARAN DUUHH CCCIIIIIINNNGGGGG!"

"..."

"..."

"... ehm, saya permisi ke toilet dulu."

Ai menonaktifkan _Freezeglare_ miliknya dan seketika pergi begitu saja.

.

.

_"Aku tahu, semenjak kau menginkak usia remaja—ka-kalian berdua sangat mirip..."_

_"..."_

_"...aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau bukan dia, tapi..."_

_"...R-Ran-nee..."_

_"...setiap kali aku melihat wajahmu, aku selalu teringat dia, Conan-kun!"_

_"Tapi, Ran-nee—"_

_"..Aku—aku tak bisa..."_

_Ia berniat meraih sosok perempuan berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu. "S-Shinichi-niisan pasti akan kembali, kok—"_

_"DIA TAK AKAN KEMBALI!"_

_Deg._

_"Aku tahu dia tak akan kembali—dan... dan..." butir-butir bening mengalir deras dari mata cokelatnya dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, "aku—aku selalu mendapat pengganti dirinya dalam dirimu, Conan-kun..."_

(aku tak bisa memeluknya, itu bukan tugasku)

_"M-Maaf..."_

(itu tugas Kudou Shinichi)

_"..hiks..."_

(ini seharusnya tidak terjadi)

_"Ran-neechan.."_

_"Aku menyukaimu, Conan-kun."_

(yang seharusnya kau cintai itu...)

_"Tidak bisa, Ran-neechan,"_

(...bukan aku)

_"Eh?"_

(..tapi...)

_"Aku menyukai seseorang."_

(...aku tak perduli jika aku tak bisa memelukmu—menghentikan air matamu sekarang, tapi, setidaknya...)

_"Si-siapa...?"_

(...jika aku kembali ke tubuh asalku, kau masih akan terus mengingatku sebagai diriku sendiri...)

_"...Ha—Haibara.."_

(...bukan sebagai Edogawa Conan)

.

.

**Eh-hem! P-perkenalkan, namaku Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, wakil ketua Detective Boys! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi dokter, arkeologis, ahli astronomi dan ehh... b-bintang film. EHM. Kata ibuku aku sangat cocok menjadi calon menantu bagi ibu-ibu kaya, ehh—EHM. Namun, sayangnya aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku bingung mengapa karakter namanya bukanlah 'cinta'.**

.

(conan-centric:.

Mata Conan terbuka dengan perlahan, pelan-pelan pemandangan rumahnya hilang, tergantikan oleh langi-langit putih beserta gorden putih dan bau obat yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Ah, Conan-kun!"

Conan melirik arah suara itu berasal dan ia mendapati Mitsuhiko dengan penyumbat lubang hidung. Menyangga tubuh dengan kedua lengannya, ia menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai seragam bola kaki-nya.

_Dia benar-benar pingsan pagi tadi, betapa memalukan!_

"Uhh, Conan-kun, apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Ah, gawat, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan diri dari jendela yang berada di lantai dua itu.

Conan tersenyum simpul. "Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa, kok—hanya mau menghirup udara segar!" ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kali Mitsuhiko izin jam pelajaran matematika, dan, fakta bahwa anak laki-laki berjerawat itu mimisan juga cukup mengherankan , "Kenapa kau mimisan?"

Mitsuhiko terlihat kaget atas pertanyaan Conan, dan mata cokelat miliknya berpindah-pindah pandangan antara Conan dan hidung miliknya, "E-eh, i-ini.." tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan Conan menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil duduk di _rail_ jendela. "Umm.. Conan-kun..."

Tubuh _ace_ klub sepak bola itu membatu. _Mitsuhiko, jangan kamu juga..._

"Te-tentang Haibara-san..."

_Ya ampun, Mitsuhiko, diantara semua orang, kau adalah orang terakhir yang—_

"...Apakah ia...—"

"—jika kau berpikir bahwa kami berdua pacaran maka kau salah besar mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis yang kelakuannya cuek seperti dia sudah begitu mulutnya kasar dan sama sekali tidak berperasaan jadi hapus pikiran bodoh kalian itu KAMI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENJALIN HUBUNGAN APAPUN!"

"..."

"...hahh...haahh..."

"..."

"...haahh..."

"..."

"...apa s-se-seeh—karang kau menger... haahh...—"

"...Conan-kun..."

"...y-yah?"

"Aku tak pernah mengira kalian...pacaran, kok..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hm, baguslah kalau begitu."

"...A-ahahaha..."

(Conan-kun, kalau kau benar-benar mau melompat dari jendela itu sekarang, bagaimana dengan Ran? Bagaimana dengan Organisasi Hitam?)

_Ah, benar, aku belum boleh mati; aku terlalu keren untuk mati muda..._

Conan duduk kembali diatas tempat tidur, menemui tatapan heran campur bingung milik Mitsuhiko.

_Aneh, jika ia tidak mencurigai aku dengan Haibara... _

"Baiklah, aku akan meneruskan pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Mitsuhiko setelah sekitar enam menit memikirkan kondisi kejiwaan Conan. "Conan-kun, apakah Haibara-san memerasmu?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata yang lurus, kepalan tangan yang erat dan nada yang lantang.

Eh.

Uhm.

Uhhhh.

Yeah.

Eh?

EH?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

BRAK

Rambut berekor itu bertemu dengan lantai.

Lagi.

Conan dengan cepat memakai kacamatanya yang sempat terlepas. "A-APA MAKSUDMU MITSUHIKO?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk kepala yang memang benar sedang gatal, tatapan tegas tadi goyah dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi heran. "Eh? B-bukan, ya?"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!" Conan berdiri lagi, menepis habis debu yang melumuri bajunya. Ruang UKS SMP Teitan memang sangat berdebu, apalagi seragam Conan hanya dicuci dua bulan sekali.

Ehm.

Sejak tinggal serumah dengan Profesor Agasa dan Haibara, ia mau tidak mau harus mencuci pakaiannya sendiri. Dan Kuda—eh, Kudou Shinichi adalah orang yang paling malas melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Dan Edogawa Conan adalah Bando—ehh, Kudou Shinichi, maka Edogawa Conan sudah sepantasnya malas melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu!

(—"Kudou-kun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mesin cuci itu..?")

Jangan tanyakan kondisi pakaiannya ketika ia masih dalam wujud Kudo Shinichi.

Ehm—parfum Casabl*nca—ehm.

"Soalnya, Haibara-san 'kan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu dan..." hembusan napas—dan lamunan Conan akan masa lalu yang terus membayangi di mimpi hancur lebur, "kita semua tahu kalau Haibara-san itu pecinta _fashion_ dan kau, Conan-kun, orang yang pelitnya melebihi kakakku—"

"—maksudmu—"

"—membelikannya barang-barang merek Fusae keluaran terbaru empat hari terakhir ini sudah di batas kewajaran kami," jelas Mitsuhiko pendek sempit.

Di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Conan bersyukur karena ternyata Mitsuhiko benar-benar punya otak dan memiliki kesadaran dan kemampuan untuk menggunakannya.  
(namun Haibara memang benar memerasnya—barang-barang bermerek itu adalah bayaran agar Haibara mau saja melakukan _ehem_sandiwara_coret_rencanagila_core_tideprofesor_ehem_) Namun di lain pihak, ia bingung akan jawaban yang harus ia berikan.

Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini, namun Conan juga tidak boleh lupa bahwa alasan ia mengeluarkan empat belas juta yen untuk Haibara—("Harus kuakui, kau agak berlebihan, Kudou-kun,")—adalah untuk meyakinkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

(_terutama dia, dia, dia  
si gadis yang terus menanti kepulangannya  
putaran kelopak bunga,  
teriknya mentari,  
daun-daun menari,  
salju putih,  
namun namanya tetap terbenam dalam hati dan pikiran gadis yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang wanita itu_)

Tapi apakah rencana ini memang berhasil? Selama empat hari ini, ia terus menghindari bertemu dengan Ran, jadi ia tidak yakin jika rencana ini benar-benar berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, selama Sonoko menjadi guru disini, tidak mungkin bahwa rumor ia dan Haibara berpacaran tidak sampai ke telinga Ran.

Tapi bagaimana jika Ran menolak untuk mempercayai rumor yang memang sangat absurd ini? Bagaimana jika Ran sadar bahwa ini hanyalah rencana Conan untuk membuat teman sejak kecilnya itu sadar bahwa ia tidak menginginkannya? Bagaimana jika Ran malah mengira bahwa ia jijik akan perasaan wanitu itu terhadapnya?

Bagaimana jika Ran malah berakhir membenci Edogawa Conan?

_Seharusnya ia tidak setuju dengan rencana gila Profesor ini!_

(—tapi bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur mengatakan pada Ran bahwa ia menyukai Haibara, dan memang, jika menyangkut Ran, pikirannya tidak pernah lurus)

"Kami tidak sedang berpacaran, kok."

tettot suara si gadis dengan mata setan muncul, muncul, muncul—

Mitsuhiko langsung tenang, terlihat mengucap syukur kepada seluruh dewa yang ada ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Haibara yang dingin seperti biasa, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah Tsuburaya-kun mengerti diriku,"—Tsuburaya-_kun _memerah, dan mata Conan secara tidak sadar menyipit dengan alis yang berkerut—,"jadi, bagaimana kalau kita katakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Edogawa-kun?"

A-APA—"O-oi, Haibara—"

"—dia kalah taruhan."

Dua pasang mata mengerjap.

"EH?"

Haibara berkacak pinggang, "Yap, si bodoh ini kalah taruhan pertandingan bola minggu lalu dan," ia kemudian melipat tangan lagi, "sebagai bayarannya ia harus membelikan semua _brand_ Fusae keluaran musim dingin lalu," sebuah seringai kecil beserta alis yang dinaikkan dilempar kearah Conan, "ya 'kan, Edogawa-kun?"

Oke, ia berhutang lagi pada gadis ini.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitulah."

.

**Sonoko, **_**here**_**. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya dengan sumarry cerita ini, tapi, ya, aku adalah guru di SMP Teitan. Lebih tepatnya, wali kelas si bocah dan si penyihir. Ohya, katanya mereka jadian? Hah, tak mungkin. Si bocah jelas-jelas punya perasaan terhadap **_**BFF**_**-ku! Eh, kalian kaget kenapa aku bisa tahu? Hmm, insting ibu? Ahahahaha~! **_**Anyway, it's adult time**_

.

"Ran-baachan, ayo main~!"

"...Ah, maaf Kyousuke-kun, aku sedang lelah," wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu tersenyum kecil, namun dari wajahnya terpampang jelas bahwa ia ingin ditinggal sendiri. Mendekati bocah yang bisa dibilang tinggi untuk ukuran anak berumur lima tahun itu, Ran menunduk dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, "besok saja mainnya, ya! Nanti tante kemari lagi, kok!" kali ini senyum yang ia lemparkan terlihat lebih ceria, dan Kyousuke—anak itu—mengangguk dengan antusiasme besar, mengingatkan Ran pada sahabat baiknya.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang mengenakan gaun hitam serta syal bulu berwarna senada, bando hitam menjaga poninya yang super panjang untuk menganggu mata. Sorot matanya yang mengantuk langsung menjadi ceria ketika Kyosuke menghampirinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Se-selamat malam, Mama," salam Kyosuke dengan sedikit semburat merah.

"Hee, belum tidur, ya? Asik menggoda Ran?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan melempar senyum yang membuat Ran kasihan terhadap anak itu.

Bocah itu langsung gelagapan, "Ma-Mama bicara apa sih!" menyadari bahwa beradu mulut dengan ibunya hanya akan menurunkan level kekerenannya dihadapan wanita berambut hitam yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ibunya, Kyosuke memilih manyun dan menggumamkan, "aku mau tidur," sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Suzuki Sonoko tersenyum lebih lebar lagi sebelum mengintip putra satu-satunya itu, "benar, anak kecil kalau sudah jam segini harus tidur, taauuuuuuuk!" melihat reaksi Kyosuke yang melempar pandangan mematikan kearahnya selalu berhasil membuat Sonoko menyengir lebar. "Dasar anak itu, baru lima tahun sudah sok dewasa!" ia kemudian melirik gadis Mouri yang berdiri di samping jendela dan , "mengingatkan kita pada seseorang, ya, Ran?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah adalah jawaban yang diberikan atlet Karate peraih medali emas ini. Sonoko yag memang sudah paham dan mengerti isi otak sahabat baiknya itu berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan Ran yang memunggunginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kutunangkan dengan Kyosuke? Anak itu menyukaimu, lho," goda CEO Suzuki Group itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Ran kaget dan _wine_ didalam gelas anggurnya hampir tumpah. "So-Sonoko!"

Bibir berlapiskan _lipstick_ merah tebal itu menyeringai. " Akhirnya kau menoleh!"

"Eh?"

Sonoko kemudian menuangkan _wine_ kedalam gelas anggurnya sebelum sesekali menyesap sambil memperhatikan Tokyo yang sibuk dengan lampu-lampu yang gemerlap. "Ran, apakah kau pernah mendengar, 'Tinggi, berat, umur bahkan jarak hanyalah angka jika sudah menyangkut soal cinta?'"

Ran menghela nafas. "Sonoko, jika ini tentang—"

Si rambut pirang hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cuek dan terus menlanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak perduli dengan eskpresi Ran yang jelas-jelas mengatakan 'akhiri saja pembicaraan ini, aku capek'. "Aku ini selalu hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan ia bertemu dengan senyum melankolis Sonoko. "..."

"Kau tahu," Sonoko menyesap _wine_-nya lagi, "kau mau jatuh cinta dengan adik kecil kek, om-om kek, kakek-kakek—" ia tiba-tiba membentangkan tangannya, "—bahkan dengan wanita sekalipun, aku tak perduli!"

Darah naik ke wajah putri pengacara Kisaki Eri itu, "E-EH?"

Senyuman lebar adalah balasan untuk kekagetan Ran. "Ingatlah, hanya kau yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," ucapan itu diakhiri dengan kedipan khas Sonoko yang selalu hadir setiap kali Ran merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sonoko.."

Senyum lagi. "Cinta itu harus dikejar, **bukan** ditunggu, _sayang_!"

.

Conan merebahkan diri diatas sofa milik profesor Agasa. "Hari yang melelahkan.." melepaskan kacamatanya sambil menutup manik cokelat miliknya dengan tangannya, laki-laki maniak sepak bola itu merasakan ada beban tambahan diatas sofa. "Haibara?"

Ai melipat tangan yang berhiaskan gelang yang dibeli Conan dua hari lalu. "Tidak apa-apa kalu begini? Kita harus memikirkan rencana lain," ucapnya dengan nada monoton.

"Hmm... kita pikirkan besok saja," Conan mengintip wajah sang peneliti dibalik telapak tangannya, "...oh ya, Haibara..."

Ai menoleh, rambut panjangnya jatuh dari pundaknya. "Hm?"

Semburat merah yang hampir tak terlihat itu menghampiri wajah sang detektif. "Uhh... itu, kau 'kan sudah membantuku jadi—"

Si rambut merah tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Kudou-kun."

Conan sempat tersentak kaget, namun dengan cepat rileks kembali karena ia tahu gadis di depannya ini akan selalu tahu apa isi kepalanya. Pikirannya, perasaannya.

Karena Ai selalu memperhatikannya.

Beban di sofa hilang dan ia melihat Ai berdiri dan berjalan menuju laboratorium.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit. "Oh ya, jaket yang kau beli tadi sore harganya berapa?" Conan merasa perlu tahu karena selama empat hari ini, kartu kredit miliknya dipegang Ai dan jaket tadi sama-sekali tidak kelihatan murah.

Ai menaruh telunjuk di dagunya dan sempat berpikir sebelum sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hmm... dua puluh tiga juta yen mungkin?" jawabnya sebelum pintu laboratorium tertutup.

"Oh..." hening. Hening, hening, hening, heningheninghening_hening_—"D-DUA PULUH TIGA JUTA YEN? GILA—HAIBARA LO MAU RAMPOK GUE YA—WOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

Dan profesor Agasa melahap makan malam miliknya sambil menggelengkan kepala, bingung antara hubungan Conan dan Ai serta mempertanyakan alasan Ai menyajikan menu bertema daging.

_Walau rasanya seperti wortel bermandikan kecap, sih._

.

End.

.

_**endnote**_. selesai sudah _birthday fic_ ini yang hanya dibuat selama dua hari ini. saya tahu, gaje abis, tidak perlu dibilang saya tahu *meratapdipojokruangan* bahasa gak oke, humor garing, pembawaan suasana gagal, rasanya saya mau tobat nulis _fic _Indo. TOBAT! #hiks  
saya bahkan gak akan kaget jika para pembaca gak mengerti maksud cerita _fail_ ini. yah gini deh, mbak ran itu jadi suka ama conan, karena conan katanya mirip shinichi. nah, si conan stres karena kok bisa cewenya jatuh cinta ama sosok anak kecilnya? (mungkin ia mulai mempertanyakan jangan-jangan si ran itu pedo #dikarateamaRan) lalu dia minta tolong ama ai tapi si ai malah minta bayaran (waduh sekudu matre ni cewe #disiramlarutankimia) dan muncul rumor yang malah bikin si conan tambah stres, karena ternyata digosipkan jadian ama ai itu hanya menambah kadar stres (stres mulu ni orang -_- #ditendanginbola) lalu jadi deh kayak gini. si kyosuke itu anak makoto ama sonoko, cuman dia ngambil marga suzuki, sama kayak makoto.

saya ini bacotnya keterlaluan, yaudah, makasih udah baca barang nista ini, dan kalau anda punya waktu, niat, pikiran dan hati #eh, silakan sampaikan pendapat anda di kotak _review_ di bawah ini :) tenang aja, saya tidak senista _fic_ ini, kok :D #digampar

~fuu

(ps: Cha, gua tunggu SaiSaku gua :P)


End file.
